This invention relates to methods for controlling the sound of audio signals within a defined frequency range in which the gain of the audio signals is varied.
In conventional audio equipment, in particular for motor vehicles, audio sound settings are carried out using a rotary knob to vary the gain of the audio signals in the bass range or the treble range. In this case, however, the mid-frequency and the filter quality factor, which characterizes the bandwidth at a specific gain level separation from the maximum gain level, are not controllable but are set in advance.
This conventional arrangement has the disadvantage that the determination of the mid-frequency value and of the filter quality factor are subject to different sensitivities by different people and what is correct for one person is, for example "too soft", "too spongy" or "too hard or too dry" for others.